


Give Thanks

by lunabelieves



Category: Zombieland (2009 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: There's no turkey here, but there's something else.
Kudos: 4





	Give Thanks

There is no turkey. That right off the bat was going to be obvious.

There is however, a deer, prepared pretty well which almost more then makes up for the fact that there is no traditional bird at the table.  
The windows and door are boarded up, their weapons on their laps just in case and still, despite it all, the setting could not look more perfect.  
Sure, the mashed potatoes are instant and not as creamy without milk to be added and the pumpkin pie made from canned rather then fresh, but Columbus supposes that maybe, they should just be thankful for the fact that they're even having something like Thanksgiving and still have much to be thankful for.

In the soft glow of candle light, all the faces at the table are solemn, everyone waiting for some one to say something. A prayer, perhaps?  
It's Tallahassee who finally roles his eyes and bows his head. For a second, Columbus ponders the possibility that the man might say something serious and meaningful, with him practically filling the role of team dad and all. But there are no pearls of wisdom today and he simply says,

"Bless the meat, lets eat."

"Amen!" Little Rock throws in before digging in. Wichita looks like she might say something about the 'prayer', but she doesn't. Just begins heaping the corn and green beans onto her plate.

"You know, it's funny. Every year, my parents used to make us go around the table and say what we were thankful for." Columbus mutters and for a second, they stare. A biscuit in Little Rock's mouth, Tallahassee cutting deer meat and Wichita across from him, all open mouthed like he's just said the world's stupidest thing. So he hangs his head. "It was kinda dumb."

"It's not dumb," To his shock, it's Tallahassee who says it. "Go on, somebody say somethin' they're thankful for."

"Razors." Wichita offers up, prompting the stares to move from Columbus to her. "Excuse me if I like my legs to be smooth."

"Breaks," Little Rock adds. "Like, on a car." Her thing to be thankful for gives them a moment to recall the deer on the table and how it would have died, had the breaks not been employed as fast as they were.

Tallahassee doesn't even get his mouth open when Wichita is staring him down. "If you say 'Twinkies', so help me-"

"Hostess." He shoots her a 'so there' look.

They go around the table a few times since there's only four of them. McDonald's toys (what's left of them any way), hatchets, baseball bats, canned goods, seat belts and CDs are some of the offerings made. But finally, when it comes back to Columbus, it's his next choice that makes them stop and pause, considering what they have on this day.

"Family."


End file.
